Coffee and Me
by A Million Eyes
Summary: Senseless few moments when Lass struggles to have caffeine down his throat, while keeping his relationship with a certain elf a secret... none of these will make any sense at all. Potential pairings implied
1. What others don't see

Boredom and heat is a terrible combination, so I came up with this terrible idea of a story. It's already done, i just didn't expect it to be this long, so i minced it into chapters. I'll be polishing up on the later ones, enjoy these initial chapters first.

Chapter 1: What others don't see

I don't own Grand Chase

* * *

Coffee... That was the only thing he could think of... Other than thoughts of her...

After a long, hot day in the guild training recruits and ensuring support functionality, he had finally gotten to the end of his shift.

As he walked in the oddly crowd free hallway, he met a very exhausted looking Jin. The two boys grinned at each other and continued their walk.

"Thanks for looking after my post, Lass." Jin said, craning the back of his head.

"No worries. But why did you need a Saturday off anyway?" Asked Lass.

"Amy wanted to install a new sound system in the temple."

"Isn't Ryan assigned for maintenance today?"

Jin didn't answer, but the bright look on his face as he turned to Lass was more than enough. "Nothing beats making your own girl happy, huh?"

The redhead's expression turned from soft to sly. "Speaking from experience?"

It was only then Lass realized he almost gave himself away, but he met him with a disinterested smile, contrasting his mild panic. "Nah. I'm too young to be in a relationship."

"Yeah, and that makes me what? Old and senile? Dude, your 17. Make use of the hormones while you still can."

Lass couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't think that's appropriate. And the only chemical I'd want to use inside my body is coffee. I'll be seeing you around." He said, taking a left and parting ways from the fighter.

"Fine, but I'm telling you. By the time you fall in love you'd have too much caffeine your heart will be too tired to beat." Jin teased while walking backwards, "I'll pay you back for the day off swap. See ya!"

He waved, and then turned to push the kitchen door open. There was no one inside, save for a slender, teenage elf who was struggling to reach a jar on the top shelf, too stubborn to pull a chair and save herself the trouble.

Being her day off, she had every right to be in lounging clothes, but those darn boxer shorts is sparing no ounce of imagination while provoking rather uncanny ones.

He leaned against the doorframe, gazing up and down her long legs, allowing himself a few more seconds to be perverted. But in those few seconds, the girl began to feel as if she was being objectified in someone's kinky imagination.

She turned around and met Lass's blue eyes with her green ones.

* * *

on to the next chapter


	2. What I want

Chapter 2: What I want

I don't own Grand Chase

* * *

"Can I help you, Mr. Isolet?"

Lass quickly straightened himself. "Er, yes, you can Ms. Eryuell. Perhaps you can consider making a cup of freshly brewed coffee for me as well?"

While he was peeling of his armor, he saw her hand stop, just as she had it on the jar of coffee beans she was clearly reaching for. She took an adjacent jar and turned to Lass with a faux, lady like expression.

"Actually I was about to brew some tea, and I'm in a mood for some jasmine. Would you care for that instead?" She asked in an overly accommodating way.

No one appreciate tea like Lass, but he really abhors the aroma of jasmine, and he really needs coffee right now.

"No thanks." He said, walking towards her with the armor neatly set by the table. A soft, blue tunic covers his slim body, and a smirk lays over his features.

Before he could further close the distance between them, Lire has moved away and began to grind some herbs on another section of the counter.

While he was turning the grinder, Lass's eyes slid to the side. Lire was standing right beside him, observing the flames under a small tripod holding up a porcelain pot. Despite the rare scowl on her small features, she was still endearing.

"I hope you enjoyed your day off, Ms. Li-"

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" She interrupted.

Lass shifted to look at her, fondly, but with a mild hint of distaste in his blue eyes. "Are we really doing this?"

"Of course we are. You wanted coffee, and I wanted tea. Can't have either without brewing them first."

He ignored the direction of her sarcasm, and turned his head to scan the kitchen. He then scooted a little closer to the elf and whispered warmly near her ear, "Lire, no one's around. It's just you and me."

"I can see that. So?"

Lass frowned, surprised and disappointed that her usually sensitive ear did not cause her to melt in his arms like it normally does.

But he didn't break from his resolve. He dared another step and slid his left arm around her waist, "So... Can I give you a kiss?"

"No, you can't." She said, gently peeling his arm off, "but you could've, if you didn't so generously give your Saturday off to your best friend."

Lass sighed, but nonetheless gave an apologetic look, "Jin has something very important to do. He needed it badly."

"But I need you too..." The door creaked open and gave entry to a rather unsuspecting magic knight. He too was in his casual clothing of a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. His expression said he wasn't expecting to see two of the most trusted minds in Kannavan alone, together in an enclosed room.

Lire pushed to finish the sentence, "...to make sure that the archives are cleaned by tomorrow morning. Ryan can do all the work, I just need someone to keep him from slacking off."

"Will do, Ms. Lire." Lass answered , catching the play.

From his peripherals he saw Ronan's face ease down and his shoulders shrug. He was too polite to have his presence known after catching his two friends in a seemingly important and non-romantic discussion, but Lire greeted him nonetheless.

"Working even on days off. What would Kannavan do without you, Lady Lire?" Ronan walked over, bowed at Lass and quickly kissed the back of Lire's hand. This would've been easily overlooked if she didn't have her long, creamy legs exposed like that, and if she didn't giggle like any other teenage girl would.

But from where he stood, Lass could do heck about it.

* * *

reviews and comments are welcome by the way


	3. What I almost had

Chapter 3: What I almost had

I don't own Grand Chase

* * *

Ronan walked pass the two and casually poured conveniently brewed, fresh coffee on a mug. He took a newspaper from a rack and left the kitchen, allowing Lire to breathe a sigh of relief, and leaving Lass to brew another cup. He wouldn't be able to stop Ronan from taking his beloved coffee without making him stay longer in the kitchen.

Lass scratched his head and patiently started grinding another scoop of beans. When he thought that Ronan was beyond ear shot, he glanced at Lire.

"I'm still looking forward to that kiss." He said.

The relaxed expression tensed up all of a sudden, as Lire was just remembering that she was supposed to be mad at Lass. "Unfortunately you're not getting it."

"Not, as in never?" Lass dared after turning the broiler on.

He shifted his stand so he could look at her. She didn't answer, and just busied herself with her tea. Lass thought it shouldn't take that long to make tea, so he took her continued presence with him both as a display of frustration and a permission to cuddle.

"The sound system that Mari made – it's really good." Lire spoke, arms crossed on her chest, "Amy was really happy."

"And so was Jin." Lass continued for her.

Lire looked up at him with a sad expression. "I miss you, Lass." She said softly.

"I miss you too. Badly." Lass said, unable to bear to concept of making her upset to the point of tears.

But she didn't shed any tears. Her soft expression turned blank and stoic. "Do you?"

Lass felt cold sweat form behind his head, "Of course I do."

"Hmp." She pouted and threw her head to another direction, "I doubt it. Two days we get to keep to ourselves and you gave one of them away."

"I got a Monday off next week for that." He said, trying to sound reassuring and sweet, desperately warming things up for her.

She groaned and rubbed her forehead, "I'll be on a solo expedition on Monday. High forest. I need to find some plant samples for Arme and…"

"Then I'll tag along." Lass interrupted. "I'll cook us lunch in the morning. We'll have a picnic after you take the samples. Open up a bottle of wine and, you know. Make up for lost time."

He saw her face turn a bit red, probably thinking of the things she knew he wanted to do… on a picnic… outdoor… with no one else around… soft mat on the grassy ground… cushioning their…

"I want tuna." She said, breaking HIS trail of imagination he didn't even realize he was having.

Slowly he snaked his arm around her waist and gently pulled her to him. "Then tuna it will be, my princess."

He was glad when she didn't protest, more so when he felt her shiver as he pressed and started rubbing his face on her neck. He knew she enjoys that in more ways than one, and it made him grin on how her stubbornness can melt at such contact.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to meet you every single day of the week, and not be able to hold you like this?"

Lass lifted his head so he can show her his smug expression. But the girl has her eyes closed defiantly, and she was breathing in a meditative way that suggested she was trying to relax.

"Do you have any idea," he asked back in a similar whisper, "how you make me feel when I see you wearing MY underwear."

Compared to a few seconds ago, her face has grown soft. If only she'd wipe that pout.

"I'm sure you enjoy a similar sight whenever you spar with Elesis and her scanty battle outfit. Speaking of which, she's on post too today, right?"

Lass gave it a thought. He never encountered the hothead during his patrol, so he just shrugged at Lire.

Just as he was about to get down and steel a kiss without her consent, Lire did a sudden sidesweep from underneath. The unexpected move left the boy on his butt, while the kitchen door opened again

"Phew, it's hot." Elesis dropped her large sword on the table and looked at Lass quizzically.

* * *

dang - I'm gonna be late... last post for now. Enjoy!


	4. What I didn't see coming

Chapter 4: What I didn't see coming

I don't own Grand Chase

* * *

"What's up?"

Lass blinked at her, still in the midst of realizing he was on the floor. "Um, the tile's cool. Feels nice."

Lire turned around and smiled innocently at Elesis, as if she didn't hear the savior coming. There wasn't anything peculiar about the sight, except Lass wouldn't normally enjoy sprawling on the floor.

The girl shrugged and threw herself on a nearby chair, tearing her armor off her body. A familiar odor of sweat, wet leather and hot metal mixed in the air, along with the subtle hint of deodorant from Elesis's young physique.

Lass picked himself up and was about to attend to the percolating black liquid when he saw a half naked girl fanning herself on the chair, soaking wet and looking terribly exhausted... and undeniably erotic. Lass took a mental note to suggest new house rules about reckless bodily displays.

He felt a foot collide on his shin. He threw a sharp look at the Elven beauty beside him and he got an even more threatening one in return. That was when he realized he had been staring at Elesis and her awesome figure.

Lire cleared her throat and motioned for Lass towards Elesis with a knowing look.

"Elesis," Lass called, "You shouldn't be... Exposing yourself like that." He scratched his head in question of the term he just used.

Elesis groaned with her head dangling back against the chair, "We're in the barracks, Lass. I'm pretty sure I won't be ambushed here with all the soldiers around."

"It's precisely because of those soldiers that you should be more careful."

The girl popped an eye open to look at him, obviously interpreting his words as a potential act of treason from one of her men.

Lass didn't bother looking away, despite the hot blush on his pale cheeks. He scratched his nose, and hoped the girl would get the picture.

"Huh?" Elesis remarked, clueless.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!"

The boy stomped his way towards her, threw the silk shirt she foolishly removed, and whispered specific details in her ear. Her body heat dramatically increased, and she shot up from the chair like her ass just got electrocuted.

"Ahahaha! That's so wired, Lass. No one in his right mind would be attracted to me in that way." She was red up to her ears as she said that, and she was covering her front protectively.

Just to prove a point, Lass leaned forward and stared at her provocatively.

Elesis jumped away, armor and sword in hand, blushing a darker shade of red. Lass knew Lire wouldn't appreciate this kind of tease, but even her attempt to be upset couldn't stop her from giggling at the sight of Elesis's embarrassed, flustered expression. Lire leaned her face and affectionately nuzzled the savior's cheek. "Have some coffee. It's good when you sweat... And when you blush."

"Thanks. I didn't know boys think that way." Elesis said as she let Lire fondle her red locks.

"Most of them do." Lire said. She poured Lass's coffee on a clean mug and handed it to Elesis.

Lass opened his mouth to protest, but the devious look on Lire warned him to just sit back. Elesis took the mug gratefully, and for a moment seemed to relax under the aroma, but she opened her eyes and spoke her thought still bothered by Lass's informative shadings.

"I think it's inappropriate."

"Yes, and so is sitting on a chair with only a sports bra and a battle skirt," said Lass, crossing his legs.

He got a childish glare from Elesis for that, followed by a poke of her tongue. Said girl scooted closer to Lire like a defensive animal looking for an ally.

"Point being, you are a very beautiful girl Elesis." Lire said, stroking her friend's hair. "The problem is, you're not aware of it."

Elesis started twirling her hair with her finger looking cute and sheepish, her left arm squeezing her shirt and armor on her chest. "Um, well, no one has ever told me that before."

"I'm sure someone will." Lire said. "Someone definitely will."

"No way!" Else is reacted, then squeezed her neck down. Lass found this vulnerable side of her rather endearing, and he couldn't help but smile. Who would've thought the mighty Elesis would shrink at the concept of love?

His eyes met Elesis's confused ones, and for a moment they found themselves staring at each other unintentionally. Lire seemed too preoccupied with what concoction she was making there. A good thing too, otherwise she'd catch the rare, uncharacteristic sparkle in Elesis's eyes.

Her gaze shifted to random directions, but like a magnet to a piece of metal, it seemed to be getting drawn in Lass's deep blue eyes constantly.

Lass knew that look from the numerous villages he had saved that had a rather inconvenient number of teenage girls. He felt awkward, because he loves Elesis, but not in a way different from how he loves Rufus.

He scratched his head and grinned at her to break that ice. As it did, the red tints on her cheeks further spread. She must've realized what she was doing, for she shot Lass with a death look, and declared angrily, "Pervert!"

Lass was taken aback. "Say what?!"

"You were thinking naughty things, weren't you?" Elesis asked accusingly.

"Like hell I was!"

Their rant was broken by Lire chuckling and hugging Elesis. "Now, now. I'm pretty sure Lass isn't that kind of a person."

That's not exactly true. If he were to assess himself, he would say he was more of the secretly perverted type, although he would rather die before jumping at the nearest, steamy hot chick in the barracks. Considering as well his hungry cravings and desires are directed only to Lire, he was confident none of the luscious looking ladies in the grandchasers lineup would push him over the edge of promiscuity.

Elesis stuck her tongue at the boy again, and Lass responded with a blank expression.

"Love never crossed my mind before." Elesis said as if she was ashamed of it, looking at Lire for help.

"That's because we have other priorities. But you don't need to worry about it. I'm sure it'll come your way soon." Lire said.

"Have you ever been in love, Lire?" Elesis asked.

Lass became expectant with perking ears as he looked at Lire. He saw her give it a thought with a gaze upwards, and then she smiled at Elesis. "No, Elesis, I haven't."

Elesis gave her an apologetic look, "It must be hard to find a suitable man, you being an Elven princess and all."

"I'm pretty sure I'll meet someone... Hopefully, someone who can commit at least one day in his busy week." Lire said casually with a shrug.

Lass felt arrows indirectly fired at him. He looked away from the girls' direction to hide the cold sweat forming on his face.

After a few minutes of them talking, laughing and whispering stuff to each other, Elesis finally started out the door, mug still half full and still hot.

"Arme and I are heading to the public bath tonight. Want to come?" She offered before exiting.

"Sounds nice," Lire said with a smile, "I'll finish in the archives before six, then catch up with you guys."

"Great!" Elesis then looked at the quiet boy sitting on a chair, and said in a shy and soft manner, "Bye Lass."

He turned to her and grinned, "Yeah, see you around."

Her face turned red again as she saw the dimples on his thick cheeks. "Pervert!" She declared, and then dashed out of the kitchen.

"Hey!"

He turned towards Lire when he heard her giggling, appreciating the scene.


	5. What slipped from my fingers

Chapter 5: What slipped from my fingers

I don't own Grand Chase

* * *

"Can you believe that girl?"

"You gave her a crash course on male sexual mindset. I doubt she'll be able to look at you the same way again." She said, sipping on her jasmine tea, "Or any boy for that matter."

"She shouldn't be looking at boys devoid of such awareness in the first place." Lass said, walking towards Lire. With growing frustration, he started for another batch of coffee, this time setting it up for two. "Speaking of awareness... That outfit of yours."

After a while, he finished the powdered beans and poured them on the broiler with a fresh filter.

"What about it?" Lire asked coldly, turning around towards the counter.

"I like it, and so will other guys when they see it." He said, with a hint of chastisement.

"It's Saturday, Lass. Most of the soldiers are in their off."

Before they could enter the topic again, Lass stopped her momentum by invading her neck and licking a drop of sweat trailing down towards the curve of her collarbone.

Lire gasped, and turned to him, shocked and red all over. "Lass Isolet!" She declared.

She was pulled lovingly by a pair of dexterous arms before she could present her accusation. The boy smiled down at her, shameless, yet also blushing, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

She laid her hand on his chest, but didn't seem to have the strength to push him away. Lass took the permission and further lessened the distance between them with a possessive hold.

"Elesis is right. You really are a perv." She said softly, turning her head away as Lass was leaning his towards her.

Lass's smile broadened. He guided her face up by letting their noses touch. When she was looking at him again, he pulled her head, and gazed at her with such sweet affection. "Fine, I'm a perv. But only towards you."

"And yet you were staring at Elesis's sweating body a while ago."

This time, it was his momentum that was broken. "No I wasn't." He said, though he clearly remembered he was.

Lire raised an eyebrow at him, and sharpened her look. "Yes you were."

The boy knew better than to argue with her about that. He just closed his eyes and tightened his hold. "Alright. Elesis has a tight, well toned body, and I stared at her. I admit it, I am sorry, and I promise I will never do it again."

He opened his eyes and saw her looking away again. "Do what?"

Despite her crossed arms objecting against his embrace, he still held her. "Stare at other girls."

He felt her sigh deeply. "You're a guy. It's normal to look at girls that way." She said, sincerely, but with a touch of bitterness in her soft voice.

Her justification was a statement of her understanding, which meant she wasn't seriously mad. She was just jealous, which is good in a way. He pulled her head towards his neck, and was relieved when she relaxed in his arms.

"I'm a guy madly in love with an elf." He whispered in her ear, "I'm confident of being an exemption to that normality. Besides, no one has legs sexier than yours."

He bravely groped and meshed the back of her thighs, making the girl gasp, and wheeze a stifled laughter. She slapped the invasive hand and then pulled them again so that he was focusing more on hugging her than molesting her.

Lire moved her face up, but just as their lips were about to touch, she suddenly pulled away. Lass gave him a confused look. Before he could inquire, he was suddenly pushed towards the chair.

Once again, the kitchen door opened, and in came a bounty hunter in his usual coat and stealth wear.


	6. What I should've seen coming

Chapter 6: What I should've seen coming

I don't own Grand Chase

* * *

As relieved as he was, Lass found himself still cursing under his breath. But as he turned towards Rufus, he showed none of the frustration and desolation he felt, and smiled brightly at his brother.

Rufus returned the smile. Lass noted how his purple cheeks rounded up and got decorated with a familiar set of dimples. It was amazing how their similarities reveal themselves through features that people dote over them for.

"Hi!" Lass greeted, warmly.

Rufus walked towards him and squeezed his shoulder. His demon eyes, usually cold and unfeeling, have turned into two rubies of soulful expression these past few days.

"Hello there, Rufus." Lire said, wiping her hands with a towel.

"Hello, Ms. Lire." The demon said, in a manner gentler than usual.

Lass looked at Lire, and then at Rufus. "Oh, so she gets a greeting and I don't?"

The bounty hunter ruffled Lass's hair and kissed his messed up head. He then threw a bag of something on the table. "It took a while, but the old ladies in the temple finally got it right."

From inside the brown bag Lass took out a black ball the size of a large marble. He smelled it, and took a bite. The flavor filled his mouth wonderfully.

"Cocoa, coffee beans, sugar cane, a pinch of honey and..." Lass spoke amidst a chew, stopping in mid-thought, "...orange?"

"Close. It's lime. You like it?"

To answer, Lass made a pleasured expression as he popped another ball in his mouth. Rufus laughed at him and walked towards Lire, pulling out another bag with a shape more defined than the one he gave to Lass.

"Um, Ms. Lire?"

"Hm?"

While he was munching on another ball, which he creatively named as lime ball, Lass turned his head and saw his brother, face slightly darkened with a blush, and Lire, standing there in her usual peasant manner.

"I got something for you too." Rufus handed her a small box.

Lire took it in her hands, all the while smiling sweetly at the young demon, which in turn, was causing said demon's blush to deepen.

Inside the box was a flower, no stem, no leaves. The petals were white with a crystalline coating, making it glisten under what meager light the kitchen afforded. Lire carefully pulled it from the cushion of the box, and examined it.

"It's called ice maiden." Rufus said shyly, "Surprisingly, it grows only... in, uh... during these hot days of summer... And... And, um..."

From afar, Lass was watching them both. Rufus was stumbling with his words while his fingers wrestle with one another on his back. A large portion of his face was covered by his bangs, the remaining part riddled with adorable hues of red.

Lass would've enjoyed the sight, if he didn't see Lire giggle and tuck her hair behind her ear. At that point, he began to worry a bit.

"It's beautiful." Lire said softly, "Thank you, Rufus. I'll treasure it."

"You're welcome, Ms. Lire." His gaze turned downwards.

Lass have never seen Rufus behave so strangely, but clearly Lire was enjoying it, as she giggled again, probably at the sight of an uncharacteristic display of bashfulness from a handsome young demon.

"Would you like some coffee?" Lire offered.

"Coffee sounds great."

"Wonderful. Why don't you join Lass on the table? I'll be with you guys shortly."

Lass congratulated himself for preparing for two earlier. After a while Rufus sat down across him, and he offered a lime a ball which was gratefully declined.

Dexterous fingers tap nervously on balled, intertwined hands, while a pair of watchful eyes gazed at the Elven princess's backside... in a familiarly longing manner. Lass cleared his throat when he saw this, careful not let others appreciate things he normally does in his secret moments, even if it's his brother.

Rufus blinked a couple of times. Lass knew his pretenses were saved during necessary moments, not when he was acting like a helpless, love struck boy. He motioned his head towards Lire, threw another questioning look at Rufus, and then popped another lime ball.

"Are you okay, brother?" Lass asked.

Rufus seemed like he was about to say something when Lire came to them with two mugs.

Finally, Lass thought, considering his badly deprived coffee. Lire placed one mug in front of Rufus, and then held one for herself.

"Thank you." Rufus said softly.

Lire winked at him, and there returned the demon's blush.

With a question mark clearly plastered on his face, Lass looked up at Lire. "Oh, right. I'll get you something to drink too, Lass."

Lass nodded at her before she walked towards the counter again. She was merciful enough to leave her cup, which Lass took advantage of. He reached out and curled his fingers on the hot, porcelain material.

"So... You were saying?" Lass started while blowing on the steaming liquid.

The sound of his finger continuously tapping on the mug was like droplets of rain on metal armor. He leaned closer, and Lass could see his red eyes were constantly glancing back at Lire, unable to focus.

The concerned thief placed a hand on his brother's wrist. "Is everything alright?" he asked mildly, and was relieved when he saw him take deep breaths and eventually relax.

"It's all good, brother, but…" Rufus began, and looked at Lire again.

Lass removed his hand and placed it back around his cup to savor the warmth of his hard-earned coffee.

"But what?" he asked.

Rufus inched his face closer to Lass, and, with renewed redness, carefully whispered.

"I… I've fallen in love with Ms. Lire."


End file.
